Les MiniZ OS
by Gylliweed
Summary: Il arrive parfois qu'une fenêtre de la maison des Potter Malfoy soit ouverte. Et quand cela arrive, un mini OS apparait, afin de raconter ce qu'il y a vu...
1. Harry, tu fais quoi?

Papa ! Mon robot... il a bougé !

ou

Harry...Tu fais quoi...?

-Harry ?

Draco observait son mari avec inquiétude.

Depuis environ un quart-d'heure, le brun était posté devant la chambre de leur cadet.

Il ouvrait, puis refermait la porte violemment avec un air sérieux sur le visage, examinant à chaque fois l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Harry, répéta le blond, que fais tu ?

-Les jouets... répondit vaguement l'autre adulte, je suis sur qu'ils sont vivants en fait.

Il avait parlé sans le regarder. Et à la fin de sa phrase, il poussa une nouvelle fois la porte brusquement.

Passant la tête par l'ouverture, Draco détailla la chambre des yeux et soupira.

-Ne casses rien s'il te plaît. Je descends préparer le repas.

-D'accord, fit son mari distraitement en refermant la chambre.

Draco eut un petit rire dans la cuisine.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il rende le DVD de 'Toy Story' à Hermione où sinon Harry finirait par vouloir disséquer les jouets de leur dernier afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas fait de chair et d'os.

* * *

Avouez, vous avez déjà fait la même chose au moins une fois dans votre vie...=P

Pour le ryhtme de parution...je n'en sais encore rien ! Il y en aura au moins encore deux avant la fin de la semaine (après, je pars deux semaines en vacances). J'ai déjà une petite réserve d'Os prêts sur ma clé USB, alors je n'attends que votre avis pour savoir si je dois en mettre d'autres ou non !

Mayou


	2. Spiderman

Les Questions Existentielles.

Partie 1, Jamy.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Si Spiderman n'avait pas été piqué au poignet, comment il aurait fait ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son second fils, assis près de lui sur le sofa et le fixa longuement.

-Je n'en sais rien Jamy, il aurait volé différemment je suppose.

-Mais si ça avait été la langue ? Où le cou ? C'est possible parce que Nat s'est fait piqué le cou par une abeille l'été dernier.

-Et bien, il n'aurait pas pu voler alors, répondit le brun.

-Mais si il gardait trop de toile d'araignée en lui, il exploserait ? Ça prends de la place la toile !

-Peut être qu'il cracherait ça de temps en temps, fit Harry.

-C'est dégoûtant pour un héros ! S'exclama l'enfant blond.

-De toute façon, il a été piqué au poignet alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? Demanda son papa, excédé.

Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient brillèrent un moment.

_'Mauvaise réponse'._

-Tu n'as aucune imagination Papa...

-...Ah.

-Oui, approuva son fils avec un air désolé sur le visage.

Un peu sonné, Harry se leva et partit chercher son mari qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

-Draco, ton fils a une question à te poser.

-Lequel ?

-Jamy, répondit Harry avant de lui faire un petit câlin de réconfort, auquel Draco répondit sans comprendre la mine défaite du brun.

-...Lui, il aura assez d'imagination, grogna Harry, un peu vexé, alors que le blond s'en allait.

* * *

Je sais bien que personne n'a envie de reviewer sur des mini trucs comme ça, alors voilà : Si vous avez lu et apprécié, ça vous dérange pas de prendre trois secondes, et de me mettre un =) en review ?

...Bah quoi, ça me ferais déjà vachement plus plaisir qu'être juste mise en 'story alert' ! Et puis c'est connu, un sourire, ça vous remonte le moral !

A demain, j'ai envie de poster vite. :)

Maïwenn


	3. Chocolat !

Choo...cooo...laat...

ou

Le petit déjeuner

-Cr...aaaaa...Papa ! C'est quoi un 'q' et un 'u' ? Cul ?

-Gros mot ! Le reprit Harry alors qu'il faisait la cuisine. Ça fait 'qu', comme 'castor'.

-Cr..aa...quant ! Craquant !

-C'est bien mon chéri, fit distraitement le père.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-De...li...ci...eu... Quand il y a un 'x' à la fin, on fait quoi ?

-Tu ne le dis pas à la fin d'un mot.

-Donc ça fait 'Délicieux'.

-Voila Nat, répondit l'adulte en finissant de préparer ses affaires d'école. Draco, n'oublie pas ta veste, elle est là !

-Ah oui, dit précipitamment le blond en entrant dans la cuisine. Je me dépêche, Blaise m'attends déjà... Oh mon cœur, tu t'entraînes à lire ?

-Oui papa !

-C'est très bien, continue comme ça.

Il embrassa le front de son fils, puis les lèvres de son mari avec un sourire.

-Bonne chance, lui souffla t-il discrètement avant de s'en aller.

-...Papa, j'arrive pas celui là !

-'Nutrition' ?

-Non, il y a le 'ch' de 'champignon' dedans.

-Ah, le saccharose !

-C'est le 'k' de 'koala' alors...

-Ça veut dire sucre, expliqua le père.

Mais son fils avait déjà repris sa lecture.

Harry l'aidait de temps en temps, mais n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour aider le garçon à lire les mots difficiles.

Il en était à son troisième enfant. Les boîtes de céréales, il les connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Encore un petit =) ? Merci aussi à 'Liliblack13' pour ses reviews !

Cet OS là est peut être celui (je demande discret ici, mais quelqu'un à été voir Hésitation? Pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de le voir, même si je sais que c'est the total shame!) que j'ai preféré écrire.

J'avoue que ça m'arrive toujours de manger mes céréales, les yeux rivés sur la boîte où on me demande 'Savez vous qu'il existe trois sortes d'abeilles ?' ... Pas vous ? 8D

Bises :)


	4. Mon chéri, il faut que nous parlions

Mon chéri...il faut que nous parlions...

ou

Les ados,le sexe et les carottes

Draco observait son fils aîné qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table.

Il poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage.

-Ely, tu as quinze ans. J'ai déjà eu ton âge et je sais que tu dois te poser des questions sur...les filles...et ce genre de choses...Et... Et bien vas-y ! Demande !

Le garçon fixa son père avec un mélange de tendresse et de compassion.

Il finit pourtant par ouvrir la bouche.

-Papa, pourquoi les carottes ne sont-elles pas bleues ?

Il y eut un silence. Draco leva un sourcil.

-...Pardon ?

-C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

-Oui, oui mais...Enfin, les carottes sont oranges, un point c'est tout ! Tu as déjà vu une carotte bleue ?

-C'est une question rhétorique, bien sur que n'ai jamais vu ce genre de carottes...

Il fixa le vide un instant, avant de continuer :

-Je sais déjà comment faire l'amour, avec une fille ou un garçon d'ailleurs. C'est pas une nouveauté pour moi toutes ces histoires de vagin et d'anus.

Il fit une pause et soupira, regardant son père devenir écarlate.

-Mais tout de même, je me posais la question pour les carottes... Bah c'est pas grave si tu ne connais pas la réponse, j'irais demander à Severus, finit le jeune brun en se levant.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était enserré par les bras de son mari.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Notre fils est un sacré manipulateur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, puisqu'il a déjà fait son éducation sur le sujet. A quoi pensais tu aussi, il a quinze ans !

-Oui... Mais tout de même, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi la conversation a pris cette tournure...

-N'y penses plus, lui dit le brun.

Un silence plus tard, il demande à l'oreille de Draco.

-A propos de sexualité... Moi, je suis d'accord pour une petite remise à niveau de mes connaissances...

-Mais les garçons ?

-Nat et Jamy sont chez Mione, le grand avec ses écouteurs.

-...Viens par là ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, sourit un Draco à nouveau en pleine forme.

-Enfin, tant que ça ne touches pas aux carottes, se moqua son mari.

-Oh tu te trompes, j'en ai une qui devrait te plaire...

Ils refermèrent la porte de leur chambre en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Quand ce n'est pas Harry, c'est Draco qui est torturé par ses enfants. Comme m'a si bien dit Jess78 « Ah je vous jure, faites des gosses qu'ils disaient! » xD

...A 16H00 j'ai mes résultats de bac...brrr... Ce n'est peut être que les épreuves anticipés mais quand même, c'est une grande première ! (parce que bon le brevet, c'était pas très flippant comme épreuve ^^)

A demain !

Bises =)


	5. Oh non ! Ils ont recommencé !

Une soirée comme les autres

ou...

...presque

-Merlin...

-Putain ! Dray, tu fais quoi là ?

Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son mari. Le front luisant de sueur, le souffle précipité, il venait d'arrêter ses coups de boutoirs.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Lâcha le brun à travers ses baisers.

Le blond prit dans sa main l'érection de Harry, le faisant soupirer tout en recommençant ses mouvements de vas et viens le plus lentement possible.

-Plus vite, merde...

Harry bougea désespérément ses hanches, mais Draco persista à maintenir un rythme lent.

-J'aime bien t'embêter Potter.

-Connard, grogna le brun.

Le blond sourit, et reprit brutalement possession du corps de son amant.

-Ah ! Merlin, continue !

Draco ne répondit plus, pénétrant avec force le brun, étouffant ses cris dans son épaule ou dans sa bouche. Harry gardait les yeux fermés, concentré sur son plaisir, ses mains se crispant sur le dos du blond. Il jouit quelques instants plus tard en criant, et Draco continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne lui même l'orgasme après son mari.

-Toi alors... souffla Harry au bout d'un moment en l'embrassant brièvement. Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ?

-Allez, lève tes fesses ! S'exclama Draco.

...

-Ely ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il n'est que minuit Jamy !

Le plus jeune entra un peu plus dans la chambre de son frère.

-T'as oublié le sort d'insonorisation...

Ely soupira.

-Mince, je suis désolé. Ils viennent juste de commencer ?

-Non, c'est fini, mais j'osais pas sortir.

-Si seulement ils faisaient moins de bruits aussi...râla l'aîné. Bon je te mets le sort au cas où ils recommencent.

-Merci, souffla Jamy avec soulagement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Murmurant le sort qui permettrait à son frère de dormir tranquille, Ely maudit ses parents d'être toujours aussi sexuellement actif malgré leur âge.

* * *

Et voilà, je voulais poster quelque chose de plus...hum disons plus pimenté avant de partir deux semaines en vacances. ;)

Vu que j'aurai le temps pour écrire d'autres OS là-bas, au bord de la piscine (=P), j'avais envie de savoir si vous aviez des idées à me proposer pour d'autres miniz-os. Sur les enfants, la famille entière, ou même Harry et Draco seuls... (votre pseudo sera mis avec le chapitre que votre idée m'aura fait écrire) Je sais que vous avez une imagination... débordante ^^

À dans deux semaines ! =)

Bises


	6. Voyelle

Les Jeux Télévisés

Voyelle...

Assis sur le sofa, face à la télévision, les trois enfants Potter-Malfoy se livraient un duel sans merci...

-J'ai trouvé « Cri » ! S'extasia Nat.

-Et moi « Salir », rétorqua Jamy.

-Oh, c'est pas juste...

-Laissez tomber les nains, j'ai « Crysalide » !

-Ca existe pas jsuis sûr... souffla Nat.

oOo

-Pfff, j'ai rien là, grogna Jamy.

-A la rigueur « Vider », proposa Ely.

-« Vendredi » ! C'est la maîtresse qui nous l'a appris à l'école !

-...J'y crois pas...

oOo

-J'ai juste « Or », dit le plus jeune.

-Moi j'ai « Notaire », renchérit Jamy.

Une voix derrière eux les coupa :

-J'ai trouvé « Erection ».

Trois regards noirs se dirigèrent vers Harry Potter.

-T'es plus vieux, c'est normal si tu gagnes ! Cria Ely. Et tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça devant tes enfants !

Levant les mains en signe de paix, le brun repartit dans son bureau en gloussant.

-Et arrête de nous déranger quand on joue à Des Chiffres et des Lettres !

* * *

Que celui qui n'a jamais joué à des Chiffres et des Lettres lève la main !

...Personne ? Je le savais. ^^

=) ?

A demain mes lapins :)


	7. Raccroche ça tout de suite !

Dray, range ça tout de suite !

ou

Soirée en amoureux

Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Draco...

-Oui, je sais ! S'exclama le blond avec agacement tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable. C'est Jones, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Il sortit du restaurant, l'appareil collé à son oreille.

Harry soupira et posa ses couverts.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis que le blond avait reçu de son patron un téléphone portable, celui ci l'appellait sans cesse afin de lui poser des questions.

Mais là, ils fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage ! Bon sang, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul au milieu de la salle! Harry pouvait sentir les regards qu'on lui lançait, et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Draco en revenant.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Les lèvres pincées, il reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger son plat, qui n'avait plus d'autre goût que celui de sa propre colère.

-Ry, supplia Draco en chuchotant.

-Sincèrement, tu me fais chier Dray.

-C'était urgent !

-Comme à chaque fois. J'avais bien dit qu'il ne devait plus appeler après vingt heures ! Répliqua Harry.

-Le patron de la banque est décédé ce soir. Jones voulait savoir si il avait mon soutien pour qu'il accède au poste.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête face à l'explication.

-Et je lui ai aussi dit de ne plus m'appeller après dix neuf heures, ajouta innocement le blond.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Tu essayes de m'acheter là.

Draco lui fit en retour le petit sourire qu'il aimait tant et ajouta à voix basse.

-Bébé, je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

-Rho, tu m'énerves, grogna Harry.

Ils reprirent leur repas lorsque le portable vibra à nouveau.

-Un sms, fit savoir Draco à son mari pour s'excuser. Je ne réponds pas !

-Lis le au moins, soupira le brun.

Il y eut un silence, puis Draco expliqua :

-C'est Ely. Nat vient juste de vomir.

Harry le fixa, inquiet.

-C'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Se levant, ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir payé.

Avant de trasplaner, Draco prit son mari par la taille et embrassa sa nuque.

-Nous fêterons notre anniversaire plus tard dans la nuit...chuchota t-il alors que Harry souriait.

* * *

Celui là n'est pas très drôle, je me rattraperai demain avec un truc débile ! Vos idées sont en train de me faire écrire pleins d'autres z-os. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées, générales ou précises !

Mention spéciale à Tsuki-no-Shinigami qui n'avait jamais joué à Des Chiffres et des Lettres, tu es la seule à rattraper notre niveau mental ! Liliblack13, continue d'envoyer tes reviews, je les n'aime :)

See you tomorrow !


	8. Ah, l'école

La maîtresse elle m'aime paaaas

ou

Moua, je cé ékrir

Lorsqu'il vit son plus jeune fils revenir de l'école, Harry sut qu'il allait devoir laisser de côté le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

-Oh mon bébé, fit-il en lui retirant son cartable et son manteau. Que t'arrive t-il ?

Il prit le petit dans ses bras.

-La...la maîtresse elle m'aime pas ! Réussit à dire l'enfant à travers ses sanglots.

Le brun jeta un regarrd interogateur à Jamy, avec qui Nat rentrait à pied chaque jour.

Mais d'un signe, il lui fit comprendre que les problèmes de son maternelle de petit frère ne le concernaient pas.

L'adulte continua à bercer son autre fils un moment.

-Je te fais une brioche au nutella et un verre de jus d'orange puis tu me racontes, d'accord ?

Nat aquiesça, mais insista pour goûter sur les genoux de son père.

-Et bah, on écrivait des mots aujourd'hui, expliqua t-il la bouche pleine, et Gwen a dit qu'avec le prénom de sa maman qui s'appelle 'Avy', elle savait écrire le mot 'Avion' toute seule. On l'avait même pas appris en classe parce qu'on est pas au CP la maîtresse a dit, alors elle lui a dit 'Très Bien' même si y avait une faute à 'Avion' parce que c'est pas un 'y' mais un 'i'...

Nat arrêta son monologue embrouillé un instant pour boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Son papa en profita pour lui moucher le nez.

-Et alors, reprit le garçon, j'ai dis que moi aussi je pouvais écrire un mot avec le nom de mon papa. J'ai écris 'Harryver' sur ma feuille, comme 'Je suis harryver' mais la maîtresse...elle a rigolé ! Elle m'a même pas dit 'Très Bien' comme à Gwen !

Voyant que son fils allait se remettre à pleurer, Harry lui piqua vite fait un bout de sa brioche.

-Hey, s'offusqua l'enfant, c'est à moi !

Son père lui répondit par un sourire d'où sortait le pain écrasé à travers ses dents noires de chocolat.

-Ahh, t'es dégueu ! rit Nat.

Passant près d'eux, Draco leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire immonde de son mari.

Heuresement que ce n'était pas avec ça que le brun avait tenté de le draguer à l'époque !

* * *

Gwen, avant que ton pseudo ne disparaisse, j'ai voulu lui rendre un dernier hommage =P

=) ?


	9. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Harry !

Parce que les vieux n'aiment pas grandir

ou

L'anniversaire surprise

-Hum...Draco...

Soupirant d'aise Harry se retourna dans le lit, faisant face à son mari qui posait des baisers dans sa nuque.

-Que me vaut ce réveil ? Demanda t-il en emmêlant ses jambes avec celles du blond.

-Bon anniversaire mon amour, chuchota celui ci en réponse avant de l'embrasser.

-Oh non, grogna son mari en stoppant leur baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son mari.

-Si, rétorqua joyeusement celui ci, tu as quarante ans ! Tu te rends compte : ça fait presque vingt et un ans que je supportes ton haleine le matin et ta mentalité Gryffondor... Oh ! Ça fait même plus de seize ans que je supportes tes gosses aussi !

Harry lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïe ! Désolé ! Je rigolais quand je disais que tu avais une mauvaise haleine...et j'aime nos enfants, ajouta Draco en souriant sous le regard du brun.

Il recommença à le caresser doucement, l'embrassant avec envie.

-Tu aimeras toujours tes enfants quand tu sauras qu'ils sont en train de monter les escaliers pour nous faire une surprise ? fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Draco, amusé. Dès qu'on aura du temps libre, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Harry rit et se leva rapidement avec son mari pour enfiler quelque chose. A peine eurent-ils le temps de retourner sous les couettes que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Faisant semblant de dormir, le couple ne bougea pas.

-Va les réveiller Nat pendant qu'on pose ça, ordonna Ely à voix basse.

Un poids tendit les couvertures et un petit bonhomme en pyjama s'approcha de ses parents avec le moins de discrétion possible.

-Papas ?

Les deux adultes simulèrent de se réveiller en même temps, avant de fixer leur dernier avec une fausse curiosité.

-Qu'y a t-il mon bébé ? Demanda Harry en le prenant avec eux dans le lit.

-Joyeux anniversaire papa ! crièrent trois voix en même temps en allumant la lumière.

Harry reçu les baisers de ses enfants avec un sourire et ouvrit son cadeau qui se trouvait être un livre.

Il sourit en songeant que c'était sûrement Ely qui l'avait payé, Jamy qui l'avait emballé et Nat qui avait écrit avec attention sur le paquet un « On t'aime, papa... Même si tu deviens vieux ! :) »

Harry fit une grimace.

-C'est Papa et Ely qui m'ont dit quoi écrire, précisa Nat. Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? J'ai fais une faute ?

* * *

Pas de Miniz-os pour demain car je suis en train d'essayer d'écrire la suite de 'Pourquoi tout le monde aime les carottes?', afin de la poster avant mon départ en colo !

Sinon, une review ? =)


	10. Moi aussi je faisais des bêtises !

L'idée de départ pour cet OS vient de Black-Swallow, merci beaucoup à elle ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu imaginais au départ, mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! Continuez à donner vos idées !

Moi, à ton âge...

ou

Il a fait quoi ?

-Excusez moi ?

-Vous avez bien entendu Draco, répliqua Minerva McGonagall, votre fils a fait l'amour avec Jordan Goyle dans la Grande Salle et...

-Pas la peine de me le répéter ! S'exclama le blond.

La directrice fixa un instant l'homme debout face à elle, avant de s'adresser à son mari.

-Ce qu'à fait Ely va lui rapporter plus qu'une simple heure de colle. Il y avait beaucoup de premières années qui ont été choqués de voir votre fils et Mr Goyle dans... cette position.

-Je sais Minerva, vous pouvez infligez à Ely la punition qu'il mérite, assura Harry.

-Comment mon _fils_, a t-il pu vouloir se faire _**sodomiser**_ par le fils de Goyle ? explosa Draco.

Son mari lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec un regard sévère.

-Excuse moi Harry, se reprit le blond. Mais...souviens toi de Goyle ! Si son fils est aussi laid que lui, qu'allons nous faire ?

Harry passa un bras autour de Draco avec un sourire.

-Je sais. Mais laissons Ely s'expliquer : si ils s'aiment, nous n'aurons rien à dire sur leur couple.

Draco poussa un soupir abattu et posa la tête dans le cou du brun.

-J'ai engendré un homo... Et il fallait en plus qu'il s'éprenne d'un Goyle...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Minerva n'avait rien dit lors de la conversation entre les deux Potter-Malfoy, gardant un sourire amusé et mystérieux sur le visage.

Elle savait très bien que Jordan avait toujours étonné ceux qui avaient connu son père.

En même temps, qui pouvait croire que le descendant du gros et laid Gregory était l'un des plus beaux spécimens de l'école ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Minerva accueillit les deux élèves dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Madame, firent les deux adolescents à la directrice, avant de se tourner vers les deux adultes.

Si le fils des Potter-Malfoy fixait ses parents avec beaucoup de stress, son magnifique petit ami ne semblait pas inquieté par la rencontre qui s'annonçait.

-Ely... Salua Draco en lançant un regard chargé de sous entendus à son fils. Que fais ce jeune homme ici ? Le fils Goyle ne devait pas venir avec toi ?

-Papas, je vous présente mon petit copain, Jordan, précisa Ely face à la méprise de son père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cet adolescent était sans aucun doute dépourvu des gênes paternels, ce qui le fit pousser un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Je suis désolé pour l'incident de la Grande Salle, continua son fils, mais je vous demande de ne pas critiquer Jordan juste à cause de son nom de famille.

-Bien sur, répliqua aussitôt Harry, j'en ai parlé avec ton père et... Draco ?

Le blond avait un air ahuri sur le visage, dévisageant le brun qui accompagnait son fils du regard.

Il pointa alors un doigt incertain vers l'éphèbe.

-Gregory Goyle mangeait ses crottes de nez... Il avait les mains en sueur lorsqu'il me touchait les fesses...

-Il te touchait les fesses ? S'écria Harry, horrifié.

-...Il se _peignait_ les sourcils chaque matin, afin qu'on ne le confonde pas avec un troll des cavernes !

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père Mr Potter-Malfoy, répondit alors Jordan. Mais je souhaiterais dire une chose par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui : si je suis désolé de quelque chose, c'est bien ne pas avoir réussi à terminer à...

-Nous t'adoptons ! s'exclama Draco en serrant le jeune couple entre ses bras. Ton père a dû te laisser à la tête d'une petite fortune qui est, je suppose, composée majoritairement d'argent de mangemort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu épouses mon fils, son nom blanchira tout cet argent !

-Tu y vas un peu fort papa, soupira Ely.

-De plus, ajouta Draco, tu es presque plus beau que Harry au même âge. Et ton éducation de sang pur fait de toi un gendre parfait !

Harry leva la main pour frapper à nouveau son mari, mais celui ci s'esquiva rapidement.

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, conclut le blond, ce n'est pas bien grave...

-Mr Malfoy ! Protesta Minerva.

-...Harry et moi avons fait pire ! Précisa Draco sans se rendre compte de ses paroles. Il doit même rester quelques traces de notre passage sous la table des professeurs !

Un silence lui répondit.

* * *

Plus long que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Encore merci Black-Swallow =) Désolé pour 'Pourquoi tout le monde aime les carottes?', je ne voulais pas poster le chapitre qui, même si il est terminé, est moyen pour moi. La suite viendra donc après les vacances. Vraiment désolé !

Je m'en vais en colo demain matin (debout à 6h moins le quart + 9 heures de train évidemment, sinon, c'est pas une vraie colo!) J'espère que j'aurai des reviews à lire en revenant ;)

_**PUB **__:_ La COUILLE, dont je fais parti, a commencé à poster des OS lemonesques, le premier étant celui de Netellafim.

Allez y ! Vous pourrez apprécier, reviewer et mettre en story alert (mon propre OS arrivera peut-être même quand je serais encore en vacances, et là aussi, ça serais hyper cool d'avoir des reviews à mon retour! ;D) pour pouvoir suivre les histoires de cette confrérie ! (et pourquoi pas se joindre à nous ?)

Bisoux :)


	11. Baguette Magique

Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts !

ou

J'en ai marre d'être petit...

-Papa ?

Allongé sur son lit, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit que Nat l'observait au bout du lit.

-Tu dors ? Papa Ry est parti avec Jamy et Ely sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Viens là alors, fit Draco en se tournant sur le côté.

Il observa son fils s'agripper aux draps pour escalader le lit avec un sourire amusé. Quand il fut près de lui, Nat se laisse tomber sur le ventre.

-Gratte moi le dos !

Draco rit légèrement mais obéit à son fils.

-Dis, c'est quand que j'irais à Poudlard moi ? Un peu à droite, s'il te plait...

-Dans plusieurs années, tu as encore le temps. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont allés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Pour les affaires de Jamy ?

-Oui. Même que depuis qu'il a eu la lettre, il parle que de ça, ronchonna Nat en se tortillant.

-Mais ton école à toi, elle est bien aussi.

-Bah oui, mais je voulais avoir une baguette magique !

Le petit blond se retourna sur le dos pour fixer son père.

-Si j'irais à Poufsouffle, tu dirais quoi ?

Voyant l'air inquiet de son fils, Draco retient sa grimace.

-Nat, tu es un Potter-Malfoy.

-Ça explique tout ?

-Oui, répondit le blond avec assurance.

L'enfant sembla méditer dessus quelques instants avant de demander.

-Je peux utiliser ta baguette ?

Draco tendit la main vers sa table de chevet afin de la prendre.

-Je sais pas si ça va marcher hein, prévint-il en la donnant au plus jeune.

Et comme prédit, la baguette ne montra aucun signe de vie entre les doigts de Nat.

-Pff, grogna t-il avec une grimace, je savais que j'aurais dû demander celle de Papa Ry...

-Et pourquoi ? S'offusqua Draco.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit ça une fois. « Les Gryffondors, ce sont les plus forts ! Et si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard ! ». Mais bon, j'ai pas tout compris la phrase...

Draco, bouché bée, se promit d'aller dire quelques mots à son mari plus tard.

Il roula sur son fils pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Toi, je vais t'apprendre à ne plus écouter les bêtises de ton père !

-Ah tu m'écrases ! Nan pas les chatouilles ! Pas les CHATOUILLES !

* * *

A peine de retour, je me suis jetée sur mon ordi (trois semaines de sevrage m'ont rendu assez... sauvage =S) Et PAF, au lieu de poster comme prévu, je me rends compte que la suite des fics de Artoung, Pilgrim, Nella, Umbre77 et Didi Gemini (pour ne citer qu'elles) étaient là ! Alors bon, je me suis dit que les miniz-os attendraient bien un peu =P Et maintenant que j'ai finis ma lecture, me revoila !

Je ne savais pas trop quoi poster après le dernier chapitre qui vous a, semble t-il, assez plu. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'un peu de Nat serait bon pour redémarrer !

En parlant de lui, Syulang m'a fait savoir qu'elle tombait amoureuse de Nat... J'ai longuement hésité entre l'enterrer dans mon jardin ou l'enfermer dans ma cave mais au final, je suis restée (comme toujours d'ailleurs) très diplomate : je veux bien qu'on se le partage : P

Sinon, je suis très contente de vous dire que mon OS pour la COUILLE a été posté, si vous ne l'avez pas lu... bah vous faites quoi ici alors ? Zou, allez voir ça ! ^^

Le rythme de parution sera moins rapide et j'en suis désolé. Cette espèce de chose qui me sert de cerveau me fait remarquer sans cesse que j'ai au moins 3 OS commencés sur ma clé USB. Et puis, les cours recommencent bientôt ! Bonne chance à tout le monde ! =) (et désolé pour la looongue note ^^')

Bisoux !


	12. T'es qu'un gros naze !

Mon papa, c'est la honte

Partie 1

-Harry ?

Se retournant, le brun eut juste le temps de poser la revue qu'il lisait avant de recevoir son mari dans les bras.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Harry en le prenant contre lui sur le grand lit, tu ne devais pas être chez le copain de Jamy ?

-Si, sa maman m'a même invité à prendre le thé il y a à peine dix minutes.

-Et tu as refusé ? s'étonna le brun.

Il sentit le blond se presser contre lui, sa tête se posant sur son épaule.

-Draco ? Que se passe t-il pour que tu agisses comme ça ?

Après un silence, Draco avoua à voix basse :

-Il a honte de moi tu sais...

Surpris, Harry se redressa, fixant le blond dans les yeux.

-Comment ça 'honte' ?

-...Il ne m'a pas fait de bisou avant de rejoindre ses copains ! s'exclama soudainement Draco en se redressant. Il est parti sans me regarder quand j'ai voulu lui en faire un... Et il n'a même pas accepté que je sorte dans le jardin pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Tom. Quand j'ai essayé, il m'a demandé de partir !

Harry écouta le blond sans un mot avant de sourire.

-Je crois que c'est complètement normal, répondit t-il.

-Mais enfin, protesta Draco, jamais Ely et Nat ne me font ça ! Et moi, à son âge...

-Oh que si les deux autres ont eu leur période "mes vieux sont ringuards" ! Mais comme tu es un vrai papa poule avec Jamy, tu le remarques plus. Crois moi, la réaction de Nat serait pire si tu essayais de l'accompagner dans sa classe.

Draco poussa un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai l'impression d'être vieux...

Son mari lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu es vieux, corrigea t-il.

Puis, passant sa main sous le pull de Draco, il ajouta malicieusement :

-Et là, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses ce que tu sais si bien faire à ton vieux de mari...

* * *

Hello ! La rentrée se passe bien pour tout le monde ? Déjà fatigués ? Avec cette impression de « C'est comme si j'étais jamais partie... » ? Ah ! Mais arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu ! On toujours a les Fanfictions pour nous aider dans ce monde de brutes : un Draco et un Harry qui nous offrent de la stabilité, de l'affection, des... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? ... =D

Brefouille, me revoila avec un Miniz-OS. Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai commencé à écrire une grande fiction sur les MiniZ-OS ! Je peux déjà vous dire que le titre sera :

_Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !_

Vous aurez peut-être reconnu la phrase du chapitre précédent. ^^ Le tout se déroulera à Poudlard, durant la septième année. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais sachez que le premier chapitre est déjà complètement écrit :)

Et merci vraiment beaucoup à ceux qui reviewent presque tous les chapitres, je continue à écrire les Miniz-os surtout pour vous ! Merci, merci ! Aaarg merci je vous aime ! 8D Et pour les autres, un petit sourire ? =) ?

Bises !

Gylli


	13. La Boîte à Vérité

La Boîte à Vérité

ou

Pardon ?

-Attends... c'est cette vidéo là, fit Hermione en pointant du doigt l'écran face à Harry. Je l'ai mise sur mon ordinateur pour que tu puisses voir ça par toi même.

Le brun ouvrit le fichier avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil en examinant la scène qui s'affichait sur le PC.

On y voyait la bouche de Blaize Zabini.

* * *

_-C'est quoi ? __Demandait une voix derrière l'homme noir que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Draco. _

_-C'est une Boîte à Vérité, mais éloigne toi si tu veux qu'elle marche, disait Hermione. _

_La caméra fut déplacée et posée sur une table, d'où on pouvait voir le salon de la maison d'Hermione. Celle ci, ainsi que Blaise et Draco, était installée sur la canapé. _

_Les deux ex-Serpentard fixaient attentivement la caméra qui les filmait._

_-Comment ça marche ? Voulut savoir Draco. _

_-Il faut dire un secret à la Boîte et si elle est satisfaite de ce qu'elle a entendu, elle vous récompense._

_-...J'aime Luna Lovegood ! S'exclama alors Blaise._

_

* * *

_  
Harry explosa de rire en voyant Hermione agiter discrètement sa baguette, faisant apparaître des bonbons moldus sur les genoux du noir.

* * *

_-Oh ! Des Drabijus ! Des trucs moldus que Harry adore, remarqua Draco avant de dire à son tour à la caméra. J'aime Harry Potter._

_Mais rien n'apparut sur ses genoux. Il fixa l'objet avec un regard noir. _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette boîte ? S'offusqua t-il. _

_-Ce n'est pas un secret, affirma Hermione. La boîte ne va rien te donner si tu lui dis quelque chose d'aussi évident. _

_Draco fixa un point invisible un moment, songeur. _

_Il finit par se lever pour se poster à quelques centimètres de l'objectif._

_

* * *

_  
-Ouh ! fit Harry avec un sourire en constatant le manque de rides sur le visage de son mari. Elle est vieille cette vidéo, Mione !

* * *

_-Un jour, j'ai acheté une bague pour demander Harry en mariage. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il m'a dit sans savoir ce que j'avais fait que les liens de ce genre étaient ridicules et inutiles. Du coup, j'ai abandonné l'idée..._

_Un tas de Dragibus atterrit à ses pieds. Draco prit son paquet de bonbons, fier de lui._

_

* * *

_  
-Je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait puisqu'il parlait à voix basse, expliqua Hermione, mais j'ai quand même jeté le sort pour qu'il pense que la ''Boîte'' fonctionne... Plutôt étonnant pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

Le soir même, il aurait une longue conversation avec Draco.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Je suis désolé de ne plus écrire autant de miniz-os. Mais pour la peine, sachez que le chapitre 3 de la fiction prévue à partir de ces OS est bien entamé ! J'attends d'en avoir fait encore deux ou trois de plus pour commencer à poster, histoire de ne pas être trop irrégulière quand je posterais ^^

Encore merci pour toutes les reviews (et aux anonymes) ! =D

=) ?

Bises

Gillyweed


	14. Les ptites phrases

Les ptites phrases

de

Nat

-Mon poisson rouge il sera tranquille au ciel ? Demanda Nat en reniflant.

-Bien sur ! Enfin, sauf si l'ancien chat de Jamy le trouve et lui fait la peau... marmonna Draco.

* * *

-Papa, si tu essayes encore de me faire manger des brocolis, je prends ma trottinette et je quitte cette famille !

* * *

-Ça serait trop génial de manger un hippopotame en commençant par la tête ! (1)

* * *

-Tiens, je t'ai même mis un peu de gâteau avec le sandwich, fit Harry en tendant un sac plastique à son fils.

-Tu sais papa... Je suis fier de toi.

* * *

-J'en ai marre ! hurla Nat en serrant son K-way contre lui. Comment on éteint le vent ?

* * *

-Wouaww, t'as vu la grosse fellation sur le trottoir ?

-On dit une fêlure mon bébé, lui souffla un Harry rouge de gêne.

* * *

-Plus tard, je serais à la tête d'une armée de maître Jedis !

-Ah mais moi je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Répliqua Draco.

-Mais toi tu seras déjà mort quand je serais grand !

* * *

(1) Vous allez vous demander ce que ça fait là, cette phrase bizarre. Je vous JURE que je l'ai déjà entendu. C'était en revenant de colo cette été, dans le train. J'étais entouré d'enfants de 7/8 ans et il y en a un qui a crié tout à coup cette phrase. _Ça trop génial de manger un hippopotame en commençant par la tête !_ Je n'ai toujours pas compris (en même temps XD) mais mon réflexe a été de sortir mon portable afin d'y noter cette drôle de chose que même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu inventer moi même. XD il n'y a que les enfants pour dire des trucs aussi bizarres. ^^

* * *

Je suis en vacances, faut pas trop m'en demander XD C'est un peu court, désolé ^^' (Un énooorme merci à Vampire1803 pour toutes ces reviews et surtout à ''vivi o'' pour sa review en anonyme qui m'a... donné faim ^^ Merci à toi, vraiment.)

Déposer une review rend riche, puissant, beau et invulnérable.

Et vous, qu'attendez vous ?

O:D


	15. Spèce de plouc !

Mon papa, c'est la honte.

Partie 2

-Jamy, viens là me montrer ce pantalon !

Harry vit son fils revenir vers lui avec une moue.

-Mais il est moche... grogna l'enfant.

Ils se faisaient bousculer de tous les côtés, certaines personnes tentaient même de les faire sortir de la cabine d'essayage qu'ils avaient trouvés.

-Je déteste les soldes, maugréa Harry.

-Mais regarde, s'exclama son fils en pointant le jean qu'il essayait, les copains vont tous se moquer de moi !

Alors que le brun allait répliquer, on l'appela :

-Harry ? Oh vous êtes là tous deux !

Draco arrivait vers eux, poussant sans se gêner les personnes qui le bloquaient. Lorsqu'il fut près de son mari, il passa un bras autour de sa taille avec un soupir. S'agrippant à sa bouée au milieu des flots.

-C'est la folie ici, j'ai ramené Ely et Nat à la maison, expliqua t-il avant de s'exclamer, joli pantalon Jamy ! C'est toi qui l'a trouvé ?

-Non, c'est moi ! Protesta Harry. Mais on allait rentrer puisqu'il ne veut pas l'acheter.

-Mais attends, cria le garçon, j'ai jamais dis ça ! Et même que je l'ai envie, en fait...

Il ferma le rideau derrière ses parents. Harry fixa son mari avec incrédulité et celui ci rit.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il, c'est normal que je sois celui qu'on écoute le plus en matière de vêtements...

-Oh toi, le menaça Harry. Maintenant, je te laisserai faire les soldes avec tes enfants ! Et on en reparlera plus !

* * *

En ce moment, c'est carrément la folie Harry Potter avec tout le truc autour de l'avant première ! Et c'est trop cool ! XD J'ai fait tous les trucs possibles pour faire gagner des points à ma ville (genre prendre une photo d'un chiffre sept géant humain ou allez buzzer pendant une heure ^^).

Héhé, je suis affreuse mais : si jamais votre ville n'est pas parmi les finalistes, je crois que l'on peut reverser ses points à une autre ville non ? Si jamais vous hésitez, reversez vos points à Rennes ! (Houu, la vilaine qui fait de la pub mais je m'en fiche, Rennes VA être finaliste ! )

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter ! =P Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre et que vous ayez reviewé malgré les problèmes. Merci aussi aux revieweurs anonymes ! :)

=) ?


	16. En voiture !

Vos fantasmes cachés.

En voiture !

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour prendre la voiture, s'exclamait Draco. On aurait pu aller chercher Ely à King Cross en transplanant.

Tapotant sur le volant, il ne remarqua pas le regard mystérieux de son mari.

-Arrête de grogner, dit celui ci, j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui conduit. C'est reposant.

-Et moi je suis stressé ! Répliqua Draco. Merlin ! Et ces feux sont toujours rouges quand _nous_ passons ! Je suis sur qu'il y a des moldus qui les contrôlent et qui peuvent voir avec des carémas à quel point il nous font chie... !

-Draco ! Le coupa Harry en posant une main sur la cuisse du blond, calme toi s'il te plait.

-D'accord, soupira l'autre en passant s'arrêtant à un stop.

-Bien, continua Harry en montant doucement sa main le long du jean de son mari avec un sourire.

-Chauffard ! Cria soudainement Draco au conducteur qui lui avait coupé la route. Je déteste conduire dans Londres !

Fatigué que sa caresse ne retienne pas l'attention qu'il désirait, Harry glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

-Ils n'ont aucun respect ceux... Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu est en train de...

-C'est si compliqué à deviner ? Je suis sur que tu en as envie.

Il déboutonnait habilement les boutons du jean, caressant ce qui était dévoilé au fur et à mesure. Draco sourit.

-Je ne suis plus adolescent Ry. Si tu crois que tu va réussir à m'exciter alors que je conduis...

Son mari passa sa main sous son boxer et il se raidit légèrement.

-Tu te crois vraiment capable de réveiller mes hormones, demanda Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Harry se pencha vers lui et dit près de son oreille :

-Pari tenu.

* * *

-Ely, pourquoi t'es tout blanc ? demanda plus tard Jamy à son frère.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se tourna son cadet.

-Je...Papa Draco... Il a souligné... Dans la voiture... Et moi, juste après...

Il jeta sur la table un magazine et partit précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Son frère haussa simplement les épaules, laissant sur la table l'article qui avait fait pâlir Ely.

* * *

Sexualité : Vos fantasmes cachés !

3° Dans la voiture :

a) Il ne vous parle pas. Vous détestez lorsqu'on vous déconcentre.

b) Il vous fais s'arrêter sur le bas-côté, et à vous la séance de rodéo sur le siège arrière !

c) Il vous fait une fellation, surprenant mais tellement bon. 

* * *

Rennes a perdu. Soit. (le calme de l'auteur se brise et elle se jette à terre, se roulant en se tirant les cheveux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues) POURQUOI ? Pourquoi une question si difficile ? ''Quel est le nom de l'entreprise de Vernon ?'' Mais SÉRIEUX quoi c'était im-po-ssible à trouver ! Z'avez interêt d'en profiter, les chanceux de Tours.

Bon. Respirons un grand coup. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à passer le cap de ma souffrance et à me débarrasser de ma rage. Bon, il m'aura fallu regarder Mentalist, Harry Potter 1, 5 et 6, manger des crêpes ET apprendre à tricoter pour que le calme revienne en moi mais bon, évitez les mots ''défaite'' ou ''Vernon'' si vous ne voulez pas que je replonge dans le désespoir...

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS =) Je crois avoir oublié de répondre à des reviews la dernière fois, désolé si c'est le cas.

Bisoux :)

Gillyweed


	17. Les jeux en société

Les jeux de société...

...ça finit toujours mal.

-On joue à quoi ce soir ? demanda Jamy à ses deux frères.

-Au Monopoly ! s'exclama Nat.

* * *

_-Tout le monde me donne ses sous ! _

_-C'est toujours la même chose, grogna Harry en prenant dans son paquet deux billets. _

_-Je suis trop fort, commenta simplement Nat en prenant l'argent. _

_-Je déteste ce jeu, grommela Draco en donnant à son tour l'argent à son fils, ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que les transactions financières se déroulent et cette idée de ''carte chance'' est aussi ridicule que improbable puisque..._

_

* * *

_

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Ely, pourquoi pas un _Dessinez c'est gagner_ plutôt ?

* * *

_-Un éléphant !_

_-Mais non, c'est un train !_

_-Vous êtes vraiment mauvais tous les deux, s'exclama Draco avant de pointer son dessin, c'est un ortinadeur ! _

_-Ordinateur, corrigea machinalement Harry, et je suis désolé mais cela ne ressemble absolument pas à un ordinateur._

_-Pourquoi il a des oreilles ? demanda Ely._

_

* * *

_

-Non plus, décida Jamy. On pourrait faire un scrabble ?

* * *

_-''Estois'' ? Je sais pas si ça existe papa, risqua Ely._

_-Bien sur que si ! dit Draco. ''J'estois'' est un vieux mot mais..._

_-__Ç__a ne compte pas, répliqua Harry, il faut mettre des mots connus._

_-Oh, excuse moi de mettre un peu de culture dans ce jeu où les seuls mots acceptés sont carotte, chaussette et fakture qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe pas !_

_

* * *

_

-C'est trop dur de trouver des jeux, bougonna Nat, papa Draco il est jamais content...

Par coïncidence, Draco entra dans la chambre à ce moment là.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites les garçons ? Demanda t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-On avait envie de jouer ce soir, lui dit Ely, mais on s'est rendu compte que c'est difficile de trouver un jeu qui te plaise.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur après, renchérit Jamy.

-Et papa Ry il dit qu'il ne faut pas être mauvais joueur, termina Nat.

Draco fixa d'un air ahuri ses trois fils. Ils ne semblaient pas être en colère contre lui mais il tenta tout de même de se justifier :

-Je ne suis pas tout le temps mauvais perdant ! Et il y a beaucoup de jeux que j'aime faire... Les échecs par exemple, c'est...

Les garçons ne le laissèrent pas finir et poussant un soupir, Jamy et Ely se levèrent.

-C'est pas grave papa, dit le premier, on jouera un autre soir.

-Bonne nuit, fit l'aîné avant de sortir à son tour.

Draco vit la porte se refermer bouche-bée et une petite main serra fortement la sienne.

-Tu sais, moi je veux bien jouer aux échecs avec toi, lui fit Nat avec un sourire.

Son père haussa un sourcil. Son fils n'aurait dit ça si...

-Tu veux du chocolat en échange c'est ça ?

-Papa Ry a pas voulu m'en donner tout à l'heure, grogna le petit blond.

Draco se leva et prit son fils dans les bras.

-Tu es un manipulateur, lui dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était bien de profiter d'une situation, lui répondit Nat.

-Je sais. Mais ne répète surtout pas ça à ton père.

Ce fut au tour du garçon de hausser un sourcil.

-D'accord, mais je veux aussi les chocolats au lait alors.

* * *

Bonjour les gens ! =)

J'avais une vie avant vous savez. Avant que FitzChevalerie, Oeil-de-Nuit, Umbre, Fou et toute la bande de Robin Hobb me rendent dingue. Depuis plus d'une semaine je lis presque un livre par jour. L_'Assassin Royal _va finir par me tuer... Mais je m'en fiche parce que J'AIME ces livres ! 8D

Si quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver des fanfictions sur ce monde, Merlin je l'embrasse !

Fin de l'interlude.

En fait si je parle de ça c'est que du coup, je ne lis plus trop de fanfictions et j'ai oublié de continuer les miennes. J'espère donc que ce z-os écrit rapidement vous plaira =)

(L'auteur s'en va en sautillant. Elle a un DM de philo à faire pour vendredi mais son bon sens est parti plus loin que les Six-Duchés et volant et riant, elle retourne jusqu'à son livre.)


	18. Destination Ailleurs

Bonsoir ! Oui, oui, j'ai un retard monstre et je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, ce dont j'ai affreusement honte car elles me rendent toutes extrêmement heureuse. Merci donc à MissHaru, Coon, Ellana et à Tuturne qui m'a fait hurler de joie avec toutes ses messages ! Merci ! 8D

Cet OS, c'est venu parce que j'ai relu récemment Destination Ailleurs de Rickiss et que je lis sa suite, Welcome Home. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, je vous la conseille trèès fort. Sinon, la chanson est de Yannick Noah. Je vous la conseille aussi. Moi, elle me met toujours une pêche d'enfer :)

* * *

Destination Ailleurs

Un mois, un jour, une heure...

Draco s'était adossé à la baie vitrée, profitant de l'un de ces moments de calme tellement rares dans la maison. Le soleil du printemps illuminait le salon.

Il tourna la tête lorsque son mari entra dans la pièce.

-C'est calme. Où sont les enfants ? lui demanda Draco.

-Je les ai laissés chez Ron et Hermione pour la nuit, répondit Harry tout en s'affairant à travers la pièce.

-Tu débranches le téléphone ? fit Draco amusé en se tournant entièrement vers lui.

-Et j'éteins nos portables, ajouta Harry.

-En quelle occasion ?

Harry alluma la chaine-hifi et y glissa un CD. Il vint ensuite vers Draco.

-Cette musique n'est pas très sensuelle, remarqua celui ci, as-tu vraiment l'intention de me faire l'amour ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de lui ouvrir la porte fenêtre pour qu'ils puissent sortir sur la terrasse. Il faisait bon et Draco enleva ses chaussons pour aller dans l'herbe.

Harry se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Il fait beau non ? Ça me donne envie de partir en vacances avec toi, comme avant.

-Le camping ? C'était... rustique, si je me souviens bien, grimaça Draco.

-Ces moments, ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs, glissa Harry, je me sentais... Je ne sais pas. Vivant.

Draco se reposa contre lui, le pied battant au rythme de la musique.

-Destination ailleurs... chantonna t-il. Tu as envie de partir à nouveau ?

-Je me contenterai d'aujourd'hui.

La musique s'était arrêtée alors que Harry passait ses mains sous la chemise de son mari et qu'il l'embrassait.

-Je savais que tu planifiais de me faire l'amour, lui souffla Draco à l'oreille.

Et ils le firent sur l'herbe.

Plus tard, Harry était en train de geler. Coincé entre le gazon et le corps de Draco, qui s'était assoupi, il souriait pourtant.

Il se sentait incroyablement vivant ainsi.

* * *

A suivre...


	19. Némésis

Némésis

Les jeux vidéos

Draco courait.

Plus que quarante secondes. Il venait de désactiver la bombe. Il avait perdu trop de temps.

-Tourne ici, lui souffla La Voix.

Draco tourna. Accéléra. Trente secondes.

Il avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver là. À cet instant.

Il avait éliminé ses ennemis. Volé la bague de Némésis. Désamorcé la bombe.

-Plus vite, le pressa La Voix.

Il lui restait vingt secondes. Il devait atteindre la sortie de cet enfer.

Mais Draco sentait qu'il faiblissait. Son énergie chuta d'un cran. Il ralentit

-Allez, jura t-il entre ses dents.

Sa force diminua encore.

-Pas maintenant, pria t-il.

-Trop tard, soupira La Voix.

Draco explosa.

* * *

-Merde ! explosa Draco, j'aurais pu l'avoir cette fois si je n'avais pas utilisé toute mon énergie pour battre Némésis !

Il jeta sa manette sur la table du salon et s'installa dans le canapé, les bras croisés.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de réussir, c'est dommage, lui dit Harry en s'asseyant près de lui. Je suis sur que si tu t'entraînes encore un peu, tu arriveras à tuer Némésis et à t'enfuir.

Draco le fixa.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu y arrives sans aucun problème.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Justement, je croyais que tu allais tout faire pour me rattraper.

-Mais c'est ce que je compte faire ! s'exclama Draco.

Il se redressa pour reprendre sa manette et redémarra une nouvelle partie.

-J'aurais du commencer les jeux vidéos bien avant, dit-il en repartant à l'attaque du château de son ennemi. Merci de m'avoir appris Harry.

-C'est toujours un plaisir, chuchota la Voix à son oreille. Attention au garde à gauche...

* * *

C'est court et ça sert à rien, je sais même pas ce que ça vient faire ici o.Ô Je ne sais pas trop si la suite de mon autre longue fic arrivera demain pile poil, la correction n'étant pas encore terminée. Je réponds à vos autres reviews tout de suite, et sachez que j'ai été ravie de recevoir vos messages =)

Une dernière chose, si quelqu'un ici travaille en tant que libraire ou bibliothécaire, j'aimerais beaucoup échanger quelques MP avec elle afin d'en apprendre plus sur la réalité de ces métiers, le travail au quotidien... Je tente de rentrer dans une filière sélective sur les métiers du livre et j'aimerais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté en ayant le maximum d'informations !

Bisoux :)

(PS : shesaysfly, j'ai fait ton défi, regarde le titre du chapitre =P Mais maintenant, faut arrêter de m'embêter en cours, je préfère tellement écouter Mr Owen ! 8D)


	20. Ah, les enfants

Note : C'est triste en ce moment, Ffnet pars un peu en cacahuète. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je traine sur ce site, et ça me rend triste de voir toutes les embrouilles entre auteurs que l'on peut lire dans certaines reviews, sans parler de ceux qui hurlent au scandale parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de reviews.

Mais je suis pas là pour pousser ma gueulante, mais pour vous faire lire un MiniZ-OS !

En passant, j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, que ce soit ceux qui le font régulièrement, occasionnellement, ou ceux qui laissent d'un coup une review pour tous les chapitres ! 8D J'en profite pour rappeler que la préquelle des MiniZ-OS a déjà trois chapitres de postés (pour lire ça, passez par mon profil) .

Bonne Lecture !

Ah, les enfants...

… des manipulateurs ingrats !

Dans la tribu des Potter-Malfoy, chaque enfant était le digne représentant d'un de leur parent.

Ely par exemple, était le fils de Harry.

Il avait été son premier enfant, son bébé ; celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et qu'il arrivait toujours à comprendre.

Quand il était plus jeune, Ely considérait Papa Draco comme un Dieu, un être qui suscitait chez lui toute l'admiration possible.

Papa Ry au contraire, c'était ces bras qui le serraient contre lui et cette voix qui lui racontait des histoires. Ce monde tout chaud qui le réconfortait mieux que n'importe quoi. Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans, Ely venait parler à Harry lorsqu'il avait un problème et avec un sourire, celui ci tentait d'aider son fils à passer cette étrange période qu'était l'adolescence.

Nat, cela sautait aux yeux qu'il était le fils de Draco.

Le petit blond n'avait qu'à peine cinq ans et pourtant, il était le digne héritier des valeurs des Serpentard. Même si cela était en réalité dû en grande partie à l'éducation secrète de son Papa Draco et de son parrain, Blaise Zabini.

Papa Ry, c'était lui qui savait faire les meilleurs gâteaux sur terre et qui était le plus fort magicien du monde. Mais tous les mots venant de Papa Draco étaient paroles d'évangiles et Nat avait appris depuis longtemps que c'était par les conseils de son père qu'il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Jamy quant à lui, était une exception.

Car il se révélait être, en de nombreux points, le fils de Ronald Weasley.

Bien sur, il aimait ses parents comme tels. Son Papa Ry qui était toujours présent, rassurant et avec un calme à toute épreuve. Son Papa Draco qui le regardait avec fierté, organisait des parties géantes de cache-cache dans le noir à travers la maison et lui donnait toujours de l'argent de poche lorsque son mari avait le dos tourné.

Mais son parrain avait toujours représenté pour Jamy une sorte de figure divine. Oncle Ron était celui qui lui apportait des chocogrenouilles avec leur cartes collector en cachette, qui lui avait appris le premier à effectuer la feinte de Wronsky alors qu'il n'avait que six ans et qui lui donnerait son premier PlayWizard le moment venu.

Maintenant, il avait onze ans et Oncle Ron était celui qui l'aidait à passer ce cap difficile qu'était l'entrée à Poudlard.

-Mais j'ai dit à Papa Draco que c'était pas de ma faute si j'étais pas le meilleur en potion et que c'était parce que James était le plus fort de toute l'année !

-Il ne doit pas aimer que tu te fasse battre en potion par le fils de Longdubat, acquiesça Ron face à lui.

Ron était devenu le professeur de balai volants de Poudlard quelque années plus tôt et cela lui conférait un avantage sur Harry et Draco, puisque c'était lui que Jamy venait voir lorsqu'il avait des problèmes.

-J'aimerais vraiment que Papa Draco me comprenne parfois, soupira Jamy.

-Je...J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, proposa Ron après un silence.

Jamy bondit presque de sa chaise et cria :

-Vraiment ?

Ron acquiesça avant d'expliquer :

-Je te promets que si tu lui fait boire ce que je vais te donner, il ne pensera plus à tes problèmes en cours de potion pour deux semaines au moins !

Jamy considéra quelques secondes la question, mais son choix fut rapide :

-Donne la moi Oncle Ron !

Le roux leva un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

-J'irais la chercher tout à l'heure, je te laisses chercher une raison pour la faire boire à ton père, dit-il. Mais je te préviens, ne la fait pas boire à Harry d'accord ?

Jamy donna sa parole, trop excité par la magnifique offre que lui faisait son parrain. Il quitta le bureau un peu plus tard, cherchant déjà une excuse pour faire boire cette potion à son père.

Une fois que son filleul fut parti, Ronald Weasley eut fortement envie d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire démoniaque.

* * *

_Papas, _

_J'ai été à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, et j'ai acheté des choses pour tout le monde. J'ai déjà offert son cadeau à Ely tout à l'heure et j'espère que Hedwige n'a perdu aucun des vôtres. Pour toi Papa Ry, c'est des bonbons achetée chez Oncles Fred et Georges, mais ils m'ont jurés qu'ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés. Pour Nat, j'ai pris ses Plumes en Sucres préférées et pour Papa Draco, j'ai acheté une potion spéciale et le vendeur m'a dit que cela ferait obligatoirement plaisir à n'importe quel expert. Tu peux la boire avec n'importe quoi. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. _

_Jamy._

_PS : Oncle Ron dit que ça n'est pas de ma faute si Longdubat me bat en potion et que Papa Draco devrait mieux me comprendre ! _

* * *

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est _Oncle Ron_ qui lui a donné cette potion ? Hurla Draco, la lettre entre les mains.

-Je n'ai même pas envie de le défendre cette fois ci, grogna Harry en relisant la lettre par dessus l'épaule de son mari.

-À cause de lui, mon fils m'a fait boire du Repousse-Câlin, et je me retrouve avec... ça, fit-il dégoûté, en pointant son boxer absolument pas tendu malgré toutes les attentions de son amant.

-Au moins je suis rassuré, soupira Harry, j'ai cru un moment que c'était moi qui ne te faisait plus d'effet.

Draco se retourna vers son mari.

-Crois moi Harry, lui chuchota t-il, sans cette potion, tu serais déjà en train de hurler sur le lit.

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire coquin puis regarda le boxer de son mari. Il se pencha pour embrasser longuement la bouche de Draco, sa main se faufilant ailleurs.

-Tu tentes de faire quoi ? demanda le blond contre ses lèvres avec un sourire amusé.

-Crois moi, souffla Harry en bougeant sa main sous le boxer de son mari, on m'a toujours dit que je savais y faire avec les baguettes. Si je n'arrive pas à insuffler un peu de magie dans la tienne, alors je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter !

* * *

Du sous-entendu pervers pas subtil du tout, ça peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps x) J'ai bien aimé écrire ce z-os là en tout cas ! Voilà qui, je l'espère, répond à certaines des vos questions à propos des enfants.

Bye


	21. Les soirées mondaines

NON, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

En fait, je reposte juste le précédent parce que... Papy Lucius ne peut pas apparaitre dans les Miniz-OS puisqu'il est mort dans SMERS... Ah bin ouais, c'est un peu con du coup ^^'

En tout cas, merci à Nnoo pour m'avoir fait remarqué cette "erreur mortelle" x) Et j'en profite au passage pour dire merci aux reviewers, Vampire1803(comment que j'aime tes reviews 8D Merci !), parfait (Quel pseudo ! x) merci vraiment :) ), liifer, brigitte26, Lia-Mei-Soma (Hann, comment ça t'avais oublié à quel point tu aimes les z-OS! T'as raison, relis tout, ça va te rafraichir la mémoire!=P), Dreamy-Nymph, Black-Swallow (à qui je dois répondre un looong MP x) ), Aeal (merci pour les ":)" ) .

Merci les gens, ça me motive vraiment toutes vos reviews ! =)

Salut !

oOo

Hello, me revoilà avec un nouveau Z-OS ! Je me rends pas compte que ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas posté un de mes Z-OS alors que je vous en met un. En tout cas, je me rends compte aussi que maintenant, cette fic a plus d'un an ! O.O Bon anniversaire les miniZ-OS ! 8D

Nat est en vedette (pour changer) parce qu'au final, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui la star de cette fanfiction si j'en crois vos commentaires x)

Pas de nouveau chapitre pour SMERS (c'est comme ça que j'appelle ''Seuls les idiots ne changent pas de vie'' parce qu'au départ, la fic vient de la phrase 'Si Mentalement t'es En Retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard'') J'ai un mois de juillet rempli. Pas un jour pour moi parce que j'ai fait du camping, été aux vielles charrues et que je pars demain matin en vacances deux semaines. J'ai juste le temps de vous poster ce miniz-os écrit il y a longtemps déjà !

Je veux vous remercier encore pour toutes vos reviews depuis un an (voir plus pour ceux qui m'ont lu avant) Ceux qui laissent un petit ou grand mot, les habitués et les nouveaux, les ''fans'', et ceux qui mettent en alert ou en favoris. Merci ! Vous savez pas comment je vous aime, continuez à être merveilleux ! (je pars dans mon délire xD)

Bon aller, trêve de blabla !

Bonne lecture !

Petites manipulations...

...En soirée mondaine.

Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin sombre de la salle et soupira.

Tout d'abord, il n'aimait pas fêter l'anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. Il ne souhaitait pas célébrer les morts, préférant les laisser reposer en paix.

Ensuite, il détestait emmener ses enfants à des soirées mondaines car la foule se pressait pour rencontrer les enfants ''prodiges''.

Mais par dessus tout, Harry haïssait ces ''apéritifs dinatoires'' auxquels il était forcé d'assister, à cause de son statut de Survivant et de tout ces regards hypocrites qu'il croisait.

-Tu joues à cache-cache, Papa ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers son fils aîné avec un sourire gêné.

-J'ai besoin d'une pause je crois, dit-il à Ely.

-Moi aussi, répondit l'adolescent en s'appuyant contre le mur. Tu trouves toujours de bonnes cachettes pendant les soirées, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais.

-Tu as été dire bonjour au Ministre de la Magie ?

-J'ai fait mon devoir, ironisa Ely en faisait un salut militaire de la main.

Ils virent Jamy les chercher dans la foule et Harry l'appela discrètement.

-Papa, se plaignit l'enfant, on est là depuis une heure mais j'en peux déjà plus !

-Parle moins fort, grogna Ely.

-J'ai pas envie de dire bonjour à tout le monde, reprit Jamy sans s'occuper de son grand frère. Même Mamie me force à aller voir les gens.

-Si même Narcissa embête ses petits-enfants..., grommela Harry.

Mais il savait que même si Narcissa Malfoy adorait ses trois petits-fils, elle aimait encore plus les soirées mondaines.

Tout comme la totalité de la famille Malfoy en fait, se dit Harry en voyant d'un œil sombre son mari rire aux éclats avec un ministre quelconque.

Ses deux fils aînés avait hérité de lui son dégoût pour les fêtes. C'est pourquoi ils étaient presque toujours près de lui dans ces moments là.

Mais pas Nat.

Surtout pas Nat, pensa Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-Bon, dit-il en se levant. Je m'en vais.

-Tu va chercher le bébé ? Demanda Jamy.

-C'est toi le bébé, rétorqua Ely en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

-Qui sait si Nat n'est pas déjà en train de faire des bêtises, glissa Harry avant de retourner dans la lumière.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver son troisième fils, malgré les personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter pour avoir une discussion avec le Sauveur. Il suffisait de se laisser guider par les exclamations ravies d'un groupe de personnes.

Harry parvint au centre du cercle, où Nat était le centre de l'attention. Du haut de ses petits cent-dix centimètres, Nat tenait en haleine son audience en racontant ses aventures quotidienne.

-Oh le pauvre petit, fit une dame proche de Harry à sa voisine, vous imaginez qu'il doit aller à l'école_ tous les jours_ !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Son dernier fils n'avait vraiment rien d'un Potter.

Nat finit par remarquer la présence de son père et eut un immense sourire.

-Papa ! Regarde tout ce qu'on m'a donné !

Il tendit vers Harry ses mains pleines de gâteaux et de bonbons.

-Oui, je vois que tu es doué pour obtenir ce que tu n'a pas le droit d'avoir à la maison.

Les bonbons n'étaient pas souvent autorisés chez les Potter-Malfoy mais Nat ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Harry prit son fils dans les bras, à peine désolé de retirer à la foule son divertissement.

-Tu ne voudrais pas partager ça avec tes frères et moi ? demanda Harry en montrant les gâteaux.

Nat fit la moue.

-D'accord avec toi, mais pas Jamy parce qu'il me traite toujours de bébé !

Harry se retint de sourire.

-Et puis, continua Nat en boudant, j'ai pas envie que tu me manges tout.

Son père fronça alors les sourcils :

-Si ne me donnes pas tes bonbons, j'appelle le Père Noël et je lui dis que tu n'as envie de rien cette année.

Nat écarquilla les yeux, surpris et inquiet.

-Tu... tu connais le Père Noël ?

-Bien sur, acquiesça Harry.

-Et Papa Draco aussi ? Demanda le petit blond.

-Non, le Père Noël ne donne son numéro qu'aux gens qui font très bien de la magie, répondit Harry.

Il savait que la question de son fils n'était pas anodine. Car si Papa Draco avait eu le numéro du Père Noël, Nat n'aurait pas été obligé de répondre à son père :

-D'accord, je veux bien partager... Mais que toi et moi hein !

-D'accord !

Harry rit doucement alors qu'il cherchait un autre endroit à l'abri des regards.

Son fils savait manipuler une bande de sorciers hauts placés. Et même si lui, Harry Potter, n'aimait pas profiter de son influence sur le monde sorciers, il pouvait bien de temps à autre utiliser son pouvoir de père pour arriver à manger des Chocogrenouilles.

oOo

On m'avait déjà parlé de papy et mamie dans des reviews je crois. Et bien en voilà au moins une : Mamie Narcissa ! (et non pas Papy Lucius -.-')

Bisoux ! :)


	22. MiniZOS de l'Avent

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous vous sentez seul en ce début de Décembre ?

Vous avec besoin de vous remonter le moral en lisant des fanfictions ?

Vous voulez plus de MiniZ-OS ?

...

Mais qu'attendez-vous ? Allez lire les MiniZ-OS de l'Avent !

Ils seront postés sous une nouvelle histoire (pour ne pas trop encombrer celle là), et j'espère vous y voir nombreux ! =)

À bientôt !

Gylliweed


End file.
